Spilled Blood Heals No Wounds
by chefchick
Summary: What if Bella had kissed Jacob, and gotten over Edward when he left? What if Edward came back and had a battle out of anger? What if the battle was not vampire vs. warewolf, but family against family? What if no one knew who to fight for, or who would win
1. The Triangle Splits

**This is my first New Moon fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and this is based off of the story, not the movie. This will pick up at the part where Jacob Black is about to kiss Bella Swan. Also, it is just like the books, based in Bella's point of view. Enjoy. (And the italics are an excerpt from the story, word for word, and all rights of New Moon belong to Stephenie Meyer. And so does the excerpt.)**

"_Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made a decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._

_I stared back at him. He was not _my_ Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me. _

As Jacob leaned closer, my heart began to pound. It was odd, and unfamiliar. My heart did not pound in the same, dizzying way that happened when I was about to kiss… I gulped, fighting the urge to grab my chest. Then I realized I didn't need to. I was still whole, with my safe harbor keeping me that way.

I could feel his breath on my face as He closed his eyes, and he very slowly kept leaning in.

The moments ticked by, and I closed my eyes, Jacob only being a few inches away from me. I could let Romeo go, live the life how he wanted to. Paris was a fine second choice, for a ruined soul like me, more than I deserved.

At that moment, I decided that Edward could do what ever he wanted, because I had my heaven right here. Then, I felt Jacob's hot lips on my own, and I felt my heart slow, almost to a stop. Jacob's soft lips felt better than the cold, stone lips of Edwards, which I never thought would be possible.

That is when I heard the furious voice in my head start to growl, and nearly yell. I didn't notice, and it slowly started to fade, into almost a whisper, then it was gone.

The passion behind Jacob's kiss was more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. Without realized what I was doing, I put my fingers in Jacob's short hair, pulling him tightly to my body. I could feel his arms pull me closer, and it seemed like I was in heaven.

After what only seemed like seconds, Jacob loosed his arm around my grasp and gently pulled back.

His russet color skin seemed pink underneath, but he finally looked like _my _Jacob again, not Sam's. He smiled so brightly it must have hurt, but he pulled me into a tight embrace before I could even react.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Jacob pulled away slightly, just enough to look at my face, like he was still trying to figure out my reaction to the kiss.

For the life of me, I didn't even know my own reaction. Thankfully, I could answer the phone so I could figure it out myself.

As I placed the phone to my ear, I started to sort everything out. I didn't realize that I wasn't even talking into the receiver until I heard a cough come from the other end. "Oh, this is Bella." My voice was high, due to the fact that I was pretty startled.

"Bella?"

My heart stopped as I recognized the voice. It was sweet and velvety, but nearly screamed shock.

"Edward?" Although my voice was barely a whisper, I was sure he heard it on the other end. From behind me, I heard a growl that obviously came from Jacob. I kept my face to the wall, so I didn't have to see his reaction to the name.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're alive! I'm on my way to the airport right now. I will be in Forks in-" His voice sounded the happiest I had ever heard, which made what I had to say even harder.

"Edward… Yes, I'm alive, Alice was wrong; she didn't see Jacob save me. But…" It pained me to have to tell him this over the phone, but I couldn't do it in person, not if he is who knows where.

I couldn't hear anything behind me, and I feared that Jacob had left, but I couldn't turn to look, in case he was still there. My mind was made up, and I couldn't look at him while I explained it to Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you," At this time, I heard an ear splitting growl from behind me, and I turned to face Jacob, who was shaking from head to toe. "But…" My eyes were locked on Jacob, hoping he would calm down, but it was too late. He ran from the house and into the woods.

Taking a deep breath, I started to explain again when I heard the stone cold voice on the other line.

"But what Bella?" I could picture him, with teeth clenched, racing down the street, barely able to keep from crashing.

"But… I have moved on. I'm sorry, but I have found someone else. I still love you, but you need to know that… It is better this way. Now you won't be faced with the task of keeping me safe. I love you."

There was no sound on the other end, and then the dial tone came on. Sighing, I placed the phone back onto the cradle, and put my head in my hands. It is for the best, I kept telling myself over and over again, and finally it sunk in. It truly was for the best, and now I had Jacob.

Jacob. That reminded me that I had to go find him and explain it to him. Quickly, I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write Charlie a note. "I am off to hang out with Jacob. I won't be long. ~Bella"

After I placed the note in plane view, I ran out of the house, looking for any sign of Jacob. Right away I started to run for the woods, an along the way I found little piece of white shoe on the ground and sighed. He had turned into a wolf, and it would take me forever to explain to him that I loved him more than Edward.

It was nearly pitch black then, but there was the slightest light coming from the nearly set sun. With a sigh of defeat, I sat down on a rock and put my head in my hands. "I love you, Jacob." I muttered, and waited for Charlie to come and get me (I was lost).

I then felt a figure appear beside me. As I looked up, I expected Alice, come to rescue me, but it was Jacob. He was just in a torn pair of jeans. No shoes, socks, or shirt. "What?" His voice was soft and shocked, and he just stood there like a statue.

"Jacob!" I called out in a too loud voice for the dark forest. Scrambling to my feet, I ran to hug him, but he put his hands up, blocking me away from him. "Jake…" I whispered, but he cut me off.

"What did you say?" His voice was still soft and shocked as he waited for me to answer.

"I said… I said I love you." Quickly, I looked at my hands so I didn't have to see his reaction.

"I thought you 'loved' that bloodsucker." His voice was harsh and unforgiving.

"No! Well, I do love him, but…" I then looked in his eyes, and flinched back a little. The hurt that shone through his eyes were unbearable.

"Don't play with my emotions like that Bella. You know how I feel about you. But what does it matter? Your leach of a boyfriend will be back here soon. Just go." He turned and was about to run off, but something stopped him.

In the few seconds that he paused, I ran up and stood in front of him. "Jacob! Listen to me! I love Edward, but I love you more! I told Edward to not even come back. He wanted me to move on, and I did. I love _you_." I fought the want to look down at the ground, but instead I locked gazes with him.

After what seemed like and eternity, Jacob smiled slightly. "Your not ganna run off to that cold hearted, blood sucking…"

Shaking my head, I answered before he could go on. "No, I'm staying here with you, unless you tell me other wise."

Quickly, Jacob pulled me into the tightest, most loving hug I've ever felt. "Bella! I will never tell you otherwise! I love you, too!" His voice was so loud, I knew others would hear, but I didn't care.

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, my life was whole, and there was no longer the painful hole in my heart. Jacob healed me, and now I could live happily.

The forest started to spin as I realized I wasn't breathing. Not so much because Jacob was crushing me against his bare chest, but because I was shocked that my life was finally perfect. Edward was the farthest thing from my mind. He left me, he didn't care for me anymore.

Jacob let me go and placed me back on the rock. He continued to stand, but he looked down at me lovingly. "What?" I giggled out, glancing at him as I said so, then looked away, feeling the blood rush to my face.

This question seemed to take him by surprise, then he sat down next to me in the dirt. "I'm just overjoyed to finally have you feel the same way about me, that I feel about you."

Even while I was on the rock and he was on the ground, he was still taller than me. I placed my cheek on his shoulder, and let out a content sigh.

We sat there like that for a few more minutes, neither of us daring to break the peaceful silence. Suddenly, I was extremely cold, and a shiver ripped through my body.

Jacob turned his head towards me and laughed softly. "Sorry, I forgot that you can get cold." He gently stood up so that I had time to take my head off his shoulder, and he held out a hand.

"I don't want you to leave." My voice was high, and sounded like a child's, but I didn't want to be alone again.

Jacob laughed again, and his smile was sweeter than normal. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I won't leave Bells." I could feel his body heat start to warm me up, and I hugged him tighter, my arms around his neck.

With a soft sigh, I finally let go of his neck and stood on his right side, barely covering his tattoo. There was no need for me to cover it, and I wasn't trying to, I just saw it as a comparison to our heights.

More warmth came over me as Jacob put his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"So, should I take you home?" We were already walking, and I supposed that he was already taking me home.

"Sure, but…" I felt childish, and I didn't really want Charlie to know about us yet.

"Do you want me to tell Charlie, or will you do it alone?" Jacob laugh was hearty laugh, and he really seemed to be enjoying himself today.

I sighed, and looked up at his face. "You know what, you come along. Charlie likes you." I kept my eyes locked on his face.

Jacob looked down at me, and smiled brightly. "Ok, but why are you looking at me like that?"

"Remember, you're beautiful." It was my turn to smile brightly at him.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella." Then, the house appeared and we kept walking, and we were at the house in seconds. "Ready?" Jacob kept his voice low so that Charlie couldn't hear over the sound of the game.

"No. Lets go." I opened the door, but I think I shocked Jacob, because he was still outside when Charlie confronted me.

"Where have you been? I saw your note, but that is no reason! Did you even see Jacob?" Charlie stood up from the couch, and yelled at me, his face turning red. "You can't keep doing stupid stuff like this Bella!"

Before I could answer, Jacob appeared at my side and pulled me close. "Sorry, Charlie. That was my fault. I called her over to hang out, and we lost track of time."

Charlie just stared at us, open mouthed. It took me a second to realize what was wrong, and then I realized. "Jacob, you don't have a shirt on." I whispered just loud enough so that Jacob could hear it, but Charlie couldn't over the T.V.

Jacob didn't even seem to flinch at this, as if he has gone through this before. None no less, he did look down and tried to look embarrassed. "Sorry Charlie. I was doing laundry when I Bella came, and we went down to the lake, and I fell in. I was cold, since all my clothes were soaked, and I didn't have any dried clothes. Sorry."

As I looked over to Charlie, he just shrugged. "Here, let me get you a shirt then." And with that, he walked up the stairs, looking for a shirt in his room I'm sure, but I doubted any would fit huge Jacob.

"Does he believe anything anyone tells him?" Jacob laughed softly, still having me tightly to his side.

"No, but he believes anything _you _say." I laughed and leaned against him harder, and let his skin warm me.

That was when Charlie came down, and tossed Jacob a shirt. "Hope this fits, but you've been growing like a weed, so I can't promise."

Jacob caught the shirt quickly and slipped it on. It was a button up shirt, and Jacob couldn't button any of the buttons, which made me happy. I could still see his abs clearly.

After he pulled his shirt back on, Jacob pulled me back to my side, prompting me to tell Charlie.

I sighed softly, but had a smile. "Dad, we have some news."

Charlie smiled slightly, as if he already knew. "Go on…"

"Well, it is probably obvious, but we are dating." My voice was filled with joy, and as I said this, Jacob pulled me even closer.

"Wonderful! Does this mean that you will be happy…" Charlie stopped as he realized what he was saying. "Never mind, I'm just happy for you." He took a step forward and put out his hand. "I'm very happy for both of you."

Jacob let go of my and shook Charlie's hand. "So am I." He quickly put his arm around me again once Charlie let go.

Charlie coughed as if it was awkward for him, but he did smile, which was not common for him. "I will leave you two alone." He turned around and started to walk out of the room, but stopped as if he forgot something. He quickly turned back towards us. "Oh, and Jacob. You can stay as long as you want." He then walked out of the room.

I turned back to Jacob, and smiled brightly.

"So, Charlie seemed happy about all that." Jacob pulled me into a hug that was gentle and loving.

"You have no idea. He thinks you will change me around, and you might." I breathed in his smell, and let it out slowly.

Before Jacob could answer, I felt a cold wind hit me as someone appeared next to me, and I felt Jacob stiffen under my arms.

I backed up, and Jacob let go of me. As I looked to see who had appeared, I saw Alice. Quickly, I looked back at Jacob.

His face was twisted with anger. "Bella… I have to go. I love you." He quickly kissed me, but then ran off, his whole body trembling.

I waved after him, and sighed. Turning back to Alice, I tried not to glare. She obviously had something important to say. "Yes?" Her face startled me, and I was suddenly panicked.

"It's Edward."


	2. Father Approved

"What about Edward?" My voice was even, and my heart didn't ache at all, but I was confused about what was going on.

"He's coming back. And he's furious…" Alice's eyes were rapid, and it was obvious how scared she was.

"About what? And I told him to stay there…" Now I was scared, and wished that Jacob had been able to stay, because I needed my safe harbor.

"You picking that…dog over him! How could you do that?" Alice reached forwards and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slowly. I was extremely happy that she had already hunted, and was now fed, or I would be terrified at this moment, not just scared.

"I love Jacob, and Edward left _me _remember?" My voice was louder than I wanted, but Charlie was surely not to come in after hearing Edward's name.

"Because he loves you! I have to go, I need to calm down." Alice turned around and started to walk off, but darted back to my side. "I'm sorry, I just worry about Edward. I will be back tomorrow, I just need to calm down…" She quickly kissed my cheek and then darted out of the house.

He was coming back? How could he do that? I was in trouble, and so was Jacob.

Jacob.

I had to go get him here, and get the rest of the pack. Edward scared me now, especially since Alice said he was… furious. I shuddered and ran to the door. As I opened the door, I turned back towards the stairs. "Dad! I'm going to La Push to hang out with Jacob." My voice echoed loudly in the nearly silent house.

"Ok, have fun Bells!" Charlie's voice was faint, and it sounded like he was nearly asleep. Perfect. He wouldn't notice if I was even gone all night.

As I slid into my truck's cab, I locked my doors swiftly. Victoria was out and about, and I needed to tell Jacob and Sam as quickly as possible, and warn them about Edward.

My trucks engine roared to life, and it made me happy to know that Charlie knew I was leaving, because he was sure to hear me now. I made my way to La Push as fast as possible, hoping that Jacob would be there.

I nearly jumped out of the truck while it was still driving. I just barely managed to press the brake as I jumped out the door. The wind whipped at my face as I sprinted to the door, and pounded on it.

The door opened and there sat Billy, looking up at me with a bright smile. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Billy. I guess Jacob told you then." I smiled back, but my eyes were frantic.

"Yes. I'm so happy for him. You are such a catch."

"Well thank you. Is Jacob here. I really need to talk to him, as soon as possible." My voice cracked and my panic grew.

"Yes, he's in his room. Come on in." Billy quickly moved back in his wheel chair so that I had room to come in. His face was grave and concerned.

I rushed past him, trying not to actually run into him or his chair. After I passed Billy, I broke out into a sprint, maneuvering around all the furniture in the house. I grabbed the door knob just in time, and I threw the door open just before I ran into it.

Jacob was laying down on his large bed, eyes closed, but his breathing was not slow enough for him to be in deep sleep.

I had never woken a werewolf before, and I didn't know how he would react, but I had to. Taking a short breath, I walked over to Jacob's side. Kneeling down, I gently stroked my hand across his face, trying to stay calm as I woke him up. I made sure that I kept my face away from his, not wanting to startle him.

His eyes opened slowly, and his smile appeared much faster. "Bella?" He sat up and stretched his arms towards the air. Then he seemed to realize that I wasn't normally there. "Are you ok?" His voice was slightly panicked.

My eyes looked at the ground, and I sat next to him on the bed. "No." I shook my head softly back and forth.

In a swift movement that seemed too easy, Jacob picked me up and put me on his lap like a little child. "What's wrong?" His voice was less panicked now, but full of concern.

"Edward's coming back… And he's mad." I sighed very softly, and put my head against his chest. The heat came strongly off of him, even through his shirt.

A soft growl came from Jacob's chest, but he seemed to be staying relatively calm. "Why is he coming back? Because of us?" The tone of his voice was slightly scary, but I didn't even flinch.

"Yes. We need to be ready though. He is stronger than the others. Even stronger than Victoria…" I trailed off and shivered as I realized there now were two vampires out for my blood.

Jacob pulled me closer, as if to pulled the shiver away. He gently placed his chin on the top of my head, and sighed. "I will have to go tell Sam and the others, and we need to get ready." He growled louder then, and I dropped my head lower, the sound echoing in my ears.

Grabbing my face between his warm hand, Jacob made me look at him. "Sorry, it's just that stupid treaty…" He closed his eyes, then made a decision between himself, and opened his eyes again. "I will keep you safe. No matter what happens."

"I'm going with you." My voice was not as strong as I wanted, but I had no other choice. I wasn't going to let the wolf pack get hurt because of me.

Jacob pulled his face closer to my face, but only slightly. "I'm keeping you safe Bella. You're not getting hurt because of me, or because I can't save you." His voice was stern, but full of love.

"Jake, he is coming here because of me. I won't let you go out there alone." My voice might have cracked, by my eyes showed that I meant it.

"Let's make a deal. You can come along, but if you get even close to being hurt, I'm taking you back here and having you on lock down." His voice was cheery now with his joking tone.

"Fine, fine." Our eyes were in a dead lock, and I suddenly leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. As I pulled back, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Jacob Black."

Jacob then gently placed me on my feet, and stood up beside me. He gently put his arm over my shoulder, and started to lead me out of his small room.

I didn't even notice Billy as we walked out of Jacob's room, and out of the house, but I could feel Jacob turn his head and I was sure he made a face at him.

Jacob nearly dragged me to my truck, but instead picked me up almost off the ground and just carried me basically. I didn't even argue as Jacob walked over to the passengers side of the car and helped me in. I wasn't in the mood to drive anyway, I was in the mood to just watch Jacob.

As Jacob pulled himself behind the wheel, he sighed softly. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can keep yourself safer here…" he looked at me hopefully, his eyes softer than they have been for a while.

"Don't give me that look, please, Jake. That's not fair." I looked at him closely, then pulled my seat belt on in answer.

A smile appeared on Jacob's face, and he turned the keys in the ignition. He backed the care out of the driveway. We started to drive in silence until we arrived at the spot we were at the first time I talked to the wolf pack.

Jacob turned off the car and got out. He sprinted to my side of the car and opened the door just as I unbuckled my seat belt. He gently lifted me out and pulled me close to his side, a smile engraved on his face. As I scanned his face, I smiled back. He was _my _Jacob again, not Sam's.

It was an over cast day again, and it was starting to drizzle. I shivered and leaned closer to Jacob, loving his natural warmth more and more every second. We stood there, Jacob hovering over me, heating me up and trying to keep me dry, as we waited for the others.

In the most dramatic fashion possible, Embry, Sam, and Jared walked out of the forest and stopped a few yards in front of us. Now, it was a down pour, and we were all soaked from the rain.

Embry smirked at us and chuckled. "What, don't want your girlfriend to get wet, Jacob?" His voice was full of mockery, but he had no idea how close he was. He stood taller, as if he was scared of what Jacob would do.

Jacob didn't really respond, so I took the chance to show my love for him. "Yes, he doesn't. Isn't he a wonderful _boyfriend_." I then put my arms around his waist and pulled him as tightly to me as I could. Joy flooded through me as Jacob squeezed me tighter.

The look on Embry's face showed that he didn't expect us to be dating, but Jared looked at Jacob and made a face of pride almost. "Nice." He muttered happily.

I stole a glance at Jacob's face, and I saw a small shade of pink fighting to be seen under his russet skin.

Sam's face looked annoyed. "Congrats, but are we here just so you can show off your girlfriend Jacob?" His tone was slightly sharp, but he did seemed pleased that we were dating.

All eyes flashed to Sam in that instant, and Jacob cleared his throat. "Sorry. Bella has news that may concern all of us." Jacob then turned his head towards me, still holding me tightly to his side.

I took a deep breath. _You've talked to vampires, you can talk to wolves_. I reminded myself quickly, and then I felt much more confident. "As you know, Alice can see the future. She saw Edward coming back to Forks, and he's…furious." I used the same word that Alice did to describe the emotion.

Sam was interested in this. "You mean your boyfriend? Why is he mad, and coming back?"

Jacob growled when Sam used the word "boyfriend", and I almost did to. "He is not my boyfriend, Jacob is. And he is mad because of that simple fact. He left me, and I moved on. He called because he thought I was dead, and since I am clearly not." With my free hand, I made a gesture about my body. "He was coming back to see me. I told him I moved on, like he wanted me to. Now he is coming back, my guess is to get revenge, but I don't quite know how…" My voice trailed off, and I looked at the ground. "Sorry."

A soft sigh left Jacob's perfect mouth, and was followed by a soft laugh. "You tell us all that, and you're sorry that you don't know why he has gone crazy?"

"Thank you, Bella. That was very helpful. Is there any way to get more information on this…" I could see him gulp back the word that I knew he wanted to use. _bloodsucker_.

I racked my mind in a blur, and I nearly jumped as I realized it. "Alice! She can see the future!" I looked up at Jacob, a smile on my face, but it faded quickly.

Jacob's face was like solid stone, but I could feel his arms starting to tremble slightly around me.

My face shot over to look at the others, but they weren't even moving anymore truly. Sam was the only one to talk. "Go find her, but…Take Jacob with you." He turned and walked into the forest. Jared was close behind, but Embry came over to Jacob and me.

Embry's face was calm and concerned. He watched Jacob, as if he wanted to talk to him, but not when he was like this.

Gently, I slowly pushed Jacob's hand off my shoulder, and turned him to look at me. "Jacob, calm down." My voice was soft and gentle. I didn't mind having to do this. At least I could help in Jacob's battle to not hurt me. The only way I was able to help Edward was to stay away from him.

Closing his eyes, Jacob took a few breaths, and then his arms stopped shaking, and he opened his eyes again. "Thanks Bells." He pulled me back to his side, and looked at Embry. "Come here to get punched for that comment earlier?" His voice wasn't truly threatening, but it had a hint of a threat.

"Yeah, right. Sam wanted me to come with… He knows how angry you get around…" He trailed off, which was good, or else Jacob would either change soon, or he would get punched.

"Whatever. As long as Bella is safe, I don't care." Jacob then quickly turned to me. "Where is…Alice now?" He was getting better at saying her name without flinching or having difficulties.

"I don't know. Probably at the house…" Suddenly, my phone that Alice gave me for emergencies went off. Sighing, I opened it. "Alice?" My voice was unsure.

"Bella, I had another vision. We need to talk. You can even…" The other end was silent, and I thought she hung up. I waited a few moments, and then suddenly she started to talk again. "…bring the dogs." Then I heard the soft click that sounded that she hung up.

Placing my phone back into my back pocket, I looked back at the two boys standing in front of me. "We have to go back to my house, now."


	3. Lines Crossed

As I said this, Embry went ridged. He took a slight step back, but he seemed pretty calm.

Jacob was the one who had problems, and probably the reason why Embry took the step back. "We go see that bloodsucker when _I _say so, and where I say." His arms trembled so much that they hurt against my shoulders.

I looked at Embry, but he didn't do anything, except he kept his eyes locked on Jacob. I pulled away quickly, and grabbed Jacobs face and forced him to look at me. "Jacob, please calm down." My eyes were pleading, and I kept him like that, trying to get him to calm down enough so we could talk.

His eyes were still furious, but he managed to calm so he wasn't shaking so hard. "I'm really sorry Bells. I just want to keep you safe. Sorry." His voice was very apologetic, and he sounded mad at himself.

"It's ok, as long as you are with me, you will keep me safe. I trust you. But Alice needs to talk to us. And if you can't go, then I will go alone…" I trailed off and grabbed him around the neck quickly in a tight hug. "But I'd rather if you were there with me." My voice was low, but I knew both Jacob and Embry heard me.

Warmth washed over me as Jacob placed his cheek on the top of my head. "I know Bells." My face was pressed against his chest, and it was clear that the loud sigh came from him. He gently pulled me back, and then put his arm around me. "Embry, lets go."

Embry looked very hesitant, but he nodded after a while and walked towards my truck. I realized there wouldn't be enough room for all three of us just before Embry jumped into the bed of the truck.

Jacob's eyes flashed to me, and then laughed. "I guess you're driving to that blo-Alice." He didn't look at me as he said so, but I was sure his eyes were filled with anger, but we needed to see her.

"Then hand over the keys." I put my hand out playfully, and he actually gave me the keys.

"Just watch the speed limit, ok? We all know how you are a speed demon." His laugh was deep, but sweet.

"Yeah, because my car is the fastest." I gently pushed his shoulder. "Thanks for the ultimate speed thing when you fixed it." A smile spread across both of our faces, but it was obvious his mind was with the confrontation we were sure to have.

I sighed softly and walked to the drivers side of the car. Although I was at the door before Jacob was at the passenger side door, Jacob managed to be sitting before I even opened the door.

As I put the key in the ignition, and stole a quick glance at Jacob. He was looking out the windshield, but his gaze was in a far off world. I tried to suppress a sigh, but I wasn't quite able to.

Once I sighed, Jacob's gaze flashed over to me. "You ok?" His voice was rigid like he was still thinking about something else.

Before I could answer, there was a knocking noise from behind us. As we turned our heads, we saw Embry. "Are we ganna go see that bloodsucker or not?" His voice seemed stressed, as if he didn't know if he could handle it.

As he said bloodsucker, I drew in a sharp breath. "Alice is a _vampire _not a bloodsucker. She might help us. And she is letting you come, dog." I tried to make my voice light when I said dog, trying to make it sound like a joke, but I was too stressed.

Jacob glared at Embry, and Embry coughed lightly. "Sorry Bella, not used to that yet."

I smiled slightly and looked back at Embry. "It is ok, but Alice isn't bad. None of the Cullen's are…" I trailed off as I realized that was no longer true. Was Edward now considered evil? I shuddered at this thought.

Moving closer to me, Jacob put his arm around my shoulder. "It is ok, Bells. We will keep you safe." He put up his hand as I began to protest. "Even if they aren't even, we know Victoria is still out there."

I nodded softly and sighed. "Ok, lets go see Alice."

The ride was completely silent, and I had to keep looking to make sure that Jacob and Embry were still there. Embry seemed to be enjoying the wind for some reason, and Jacob seemed to be getting ready to see Alice.

Finally we pulled up to the Cullen's house, and I knew that Alice was the only one there. "Lets go." My voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Jacob didn't make a fuss about it.

He got out and walked to my side of the cab. Helping me out of the truck, he pulled me close to his right side. Embry quickly appeared on my left side, as if to protect me even more.

I know longer cared. It just showed me that they cared for me, and that they now accepted me, or at least Embry did. From the corner of my eye, I saw a slight smile before he became serious and ready to fight.

Alice was waiting for me with the door open. There was no smile on her face, which scared me to my core. Even as Jacob and Embry followed me into the house, she didn't even flinch.

Jacob pulled me close as he eyed up Alice, and Embry was so close I could feel as he flexed his arms.

My eyes were racing as panic as I read Alice's face. "Alice, what is it? Did you see anything?"

"Bella, sit down." She didn't even seem to realize that Embry and Jacob we're even there.

Quickly, I sat down on the couch. Embry remained standing, and Jacob sat next to me and pulled me close. It seemed like he was trying to make his presents known, but it didn't really seem to work.

"Jacob…" Alice's eyes were locked on Jacob, which alarmed me.

I could feel Jacob stiffen beside me. "…Alice." His tone was almost bitter, but he tried to stay calm, and his arms didn't even tremble.

"I want to help." For the first time in a long time, Alice looked at her hands, like she was scared of the answer.

I was taken by surprise, but Jacob was even worse. He didn't move, and when I stole a glance at him, his mouth was open with shock. I pushed him gently, and he seemed to come back to life. "With what, exactly?" The only emotion in his voice was pure shock.

Alice didn't look up from her hands, and it was obvious she wasn't breathing. It seemed like she wanted to be perfectly silent. "To fight…"

I was the first of the three to snap back. "Fight? Fight who?" I had to be missing something. Maybe it was something that she saw in a vision.

Jacob pulled me closer, and he knocked the air out of me. His eyes were locked on Alice's bowed head. "So it's for sure? There is going to be a fight?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Embry bow his head, watching his hands as they started to tremble slightly, but they stopped as soon as they had started to tremble.

"I'm afraid so. I have not told the others, but I don't approve of what Edward wants to do. I'm sorry it has to come to this though." At that moment I knew that if she could cry, she would have.

"Oh Alice! It is ok!" I jumped up from the couch and ran over to hug Alice. I felt her stiffen under my grasp. I looked at her eyes as she lifted her head up, and I backed up. "Sorry, I forgot." Her eyes were dark, and she was clearly thirsty, and had not eaten enough on her last hunting trip.

From behind me, I heard both Jacob and Embry growl in anger, and stand in front of me, both shaking with anger. "Jacob, Embry, no! It is ok!" I pushed my way in front of them somehow and looked at both of them closely. "Please, calm down. Both of you. Please don't loose it now."

Embry was the first of the two to calm down. He then looked closely at Alice. "Sorry, lost it there for a second." He dipped his head in apologies to Alice and then turned to Jacob. "You loose it now, and you put Bella in danger." His voice was so low that I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did.

Jacob quickly stopped shaking and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Bella." Then all three of us looked at Alice.

Alice seemed to stand up for herself then. "I'm fine! I will go hunting after this, but I'm fine. I would never hurt Bella." As she said this, she moved closer to Jacob, and even pulled me into another hug, and it was only a friendly hug.

I heard a growl come from my right, and I knew it was Jacob. "I won't hurt her either." His voice was high and almost childish. "And you better not hunt near here."

I stepped between them. "Are you listening to yourselves? Alice is going to help us, with…?" I then turned to Alice, because I didn't know what was going on.

Jacob backed up. "Your right, I just wanted to make sure that…" He didn't finish, and didn't mention Alice's thirst.

"I saw Edward planning to come and talk to Bella. And he is planning that if Bella doesn't take him back, he will fight Jacob for him back. He must not realize that there is more than just one ware wolf…" Alice sighed and put her head in her hands.

I looked over to Jacob, and smiled slightly as he seemed to be happy. "Jake?"

"I've never fought a vampire _with _another vampire. Ok, deal. I'll go tell Sam to be ready. But three vampires here is enough, so please don't bring the rest of your family here, at least not yet…" Jacob stuck his hand out for Alice to shake his hand, and pulled me closer to him.

After looking at Jacob's hand, Alice shook it with a loose grip. "I won't, but the moment I see Edward coming, all of us will need to meet up with him. He seems mad enough to come, even if there are a bunch of ware wolves." She then pulled out a small silver phone and placed it on the couch. "Just so you can get a hold of me, and me you." She quickly kissed my cheek, and then disappeared.

Jacob slumped down onto the couch and rubbed his temples. "Well today just keeps getting better and better…"

I sat down next to him, and rested my head on his chest. "Well there is an upside…" I smiled brightly and waited for him to say something, or if I would have to explain.

Jacob gently started to stroke my hair and sighed. "Yes, and you are much better than anything that could happen. But we do have to get ready to face…" He just sighed instead of saying his name.

"I know. But can't we just enjoy today?" I then looked around and winced. "But not in this house? It bring back…bad memories…" My mind went right back to my eighteenth birthday when Jasper had attacked me. It wasn't Jaspers fault, but my hand flew up to the scar that was on my right arm.

"Bells, what is it?" He grabbed my arm before I could answer and pulled up my sleeve and gently ran his index finger across the scar. "Bells…"

"I'll tell you later, but can we get out of here?" I sat up, and then got to my feet. "I just…" Sigh. "It's a long story."

Nodding, Jacob got to his feet and pulled me to his side. "Ok, tell me later. Give me your keys. Trust me, I don't like this place any more than you do."

"That goes for me too." Embry's voice came from nowhere, and made me jump, which made him laugh. "Oh, come on! You ran with vampires! Don't tell me that scared you!" His voice was the happiest I had heard, and he laughed loudly.

Jacob turned and punched him in the shoulder with a satisfying 'thwack'. "Come on. We'll drop you off at your house on the way."

That made me smile. 'On the way' was sure to mean that we were going to the reservation. Jacob started to pull me out of the large Cullen house, and I quickly snatched up the silver phone on the way and placed it in my back pocket.

Embry was in the back of the truck again, sitting perched in the bed. I was sure that he was watching out for Victoria, which scared me. Now two vampires were looking for me.

Behind the wheel, Jacob seemed slightly tensed. "Ok, so Embry will get dropped off at his house, which is only about seven miles from my house. And if this slow truck can go fast enough, you will safely at my house soon enough." His voice was slightly tense, as if something was there that I didn't know about.

"Jacob, is there something I should…" I trailed off as it clicked. "Did your pack catch the scent of Victoria?" My tone was pretty even. I was tired of living in fear, and I wasn't sure what I should be feeling at the moment.

He sighed. "Yes, but she ran out of our territory. You are safe Bella, and so is Charlie. We have Paul patrolling your house, and he will be with Billy all day tomorrow, so don't worry about him either." He looked over and me and smiled brightly.

"I know, I know. I trust you, and your brothers." I realized I wasn't buckled, but I was cold, so I slid over and snuggled up next to Jacob.

"Better than that frozen Edward, huh?" He slid his arm around me and gently rubbed my arm.

"Much. At least I'll never freeze to death with you here. You defiantly are like my own personal sun." I said as I closed my eyes, but under my breath I mumbled, "In more ways than one."

His gaze returned to me, and his expression was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right. You have good hearing too. Great…" I sighed, but smiled anyway. "Well, for starters, you are so warm. But mostly, you are the center of my universe." I kept my eyes on the dashboard, not wanting him to see how red my face was. I sounded so childish.

"Oh, Bells… Now you know how I feel about you. Almost…" He smiled down at me, and then we came to a stop for no more than two seconds, and then started again. I made a face and looked at Jacob, then at how fast we were going.

"Jake, don't go so fast…" My voice showed my fear about his speed. I stole a look into the back and I realized that we slowed just enough for Embry to jump out. That was what started to scare me now. It was just Jake and myself now, except Victoria might be lurking in the shadows. A shudder ripped throughout my body.

A soft sigh came from Jacob, and he looked down at me, and gently kissed my forehead. "I'm fine, Bells. It's not like I'm going one hundred miles per hour. I'm only going fifty five miles per hour. And we're here, so…"

He killed the engine and helped me out of the car. It was pitch black, and I was completely blind. "Jacob…" I gripped him tightly around the waist, hoping he would guide me.

I heard Jake laugh a hearty laugh. "Oh, I can get used to his." He led the way to the door, but the moment we walked into the living room, all of the light happiness that we were sharing was sucked out of us.

There stood three men, waiting for us with ungentle looks.


	4. Family Reunion

Although the looks were ungentle, I felt safe in Jacob's arms, and just by realizing who all was standing there; Sam, Jared, and Billy. Billy was not so much standing, of course, but he was sitting in his wheel chair, but his eyes were as angry as the others.

Jacob stood up tall, as if trying to intimidate the others. "Is there something wrong?" I had no idea what could be upsetting the three men so much, but they were quite angry, that fact was clear.

"There is a Cullen in the area, and…" He took a small sniff and growled softly. "You seem to have met up with her." Sam's eyes were stern, but it wasn't all too clear how he felt exactly.

"Let me explain. Alice, the one that sees the future, has agreed to fight against Edward, the evil one. She doesn't believe in what her brother is thinking about…" He hissed softly, and it seemed like he was going to spit, but he stayed calm. "She can help out greatly. She can tell when he is coming, and since we wont know when he is coming, we wont interfere with her visions. Sam, she could help us out in all of this. We need all the help we can get." His eyes were pleading, begging Sam to let her help.

Jared was the first one to become truly shocked. "You talked to her? She's going to _help?_" His voice was concerned.

I smiled at that. "Yes, Alice is one of the nicest, although they are all nice…well almost all of them…" I sighed very softly. "Well, she thinks that it is better to not fight until we need to. I think I can talk him out of…" I trailed off and sighed sadly.

Jacob quickly pulled me close and gently stroked my hair. "We will all be there." He then looked at Sam. "I'm keeping her here. Charlie wont mind, and she needs to be safe. We still have that red head to worry about…" He growled softly, and shook his head.

Sam thought for a while, and then nodded. "You're right. It would be better to have one of their kind fighting for us. Ok, so now we need to get a plan together. I know that Bella will have to come along, but we need to train to keep her safe." His face was calmer now, and he looked at me. "But we will keep you safe."

The smile reappeared on my face. "Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry that I'm putting the pack in trouble." I let the smile fade, and hung my head.

Jake lifted my head up with his free hand. "You need to have more faith in us. Especially now that Alice is helping, nothing can stop us."

I looked at him, and then around to all of the others. "Thank you, all of you." I then had a quick thought. "But if we are going to train, we should do it now. Edward has money, so there wont be much stopping him from getting here as soon as possible." My mind was racing, thinking about fighting with the wolves, and Alice. I would finally be able to help in a battle. I could help them, rather than hide in the shadows.

"I agree. But before we go and do that, is there a way that… Alice can get in touch with us?" Sam was probably the best at saying Alice instead of Bloodsucker, which made me smile very slightly.

"Alice gave me this phone. I already have one, so you can have this." I walked forward and handed the small silver phone to Sam. "Here."

Sam's face was almost happy. "Bella, I'm glad that you're now helping _us, _not the vampires."

That shocked me; I thought Sam wanted me to just leave them alone. All I could choke out was, "Thanks." I then turned on my heals and went back to Jacob, and stood there, almost trembling.

"Ok, we will meet you in the forest in twenty minutes." Sam quickly said to Jacob, then turned to Billy. "Talk to you soon, Billy." Then he darted out the back door, with Jared close behind.

I let out a breath, but then looked up at Jacob. "Twenty minutes? I guess we're walking then." I smiled at this. I hated to feel like a burden, having to be carried everywhere.

"Yes we are. So lets get going, I know how slow you are." He gently pushed my shoulder, and then led me out of the house.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until I couldn't stand it anymore. "So how is this 'practice' going to go?" My voice was filled with a little too much enthusiasm for such a dangerous thing.

"Well, we just practice some moves, and you," he touched the tip of my nose with his finger. "Will watch."

"That's no fun, but fine…" I laughed slightly and pulled him into a hug, but as I did so, he stopped walking and went ridged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I will just watch." I quickly pulled away, worried about him.

"No, I smell vampire." His voice was thick with concern.

It was my turn to become ridged, but I was frozen with fear, not anger. "What?" My voice was no more than a whisper, and I couldn't move.

Jacob started to tremble. "Bella, get back." He whispered softly, and kicked off his shoes so he could keep them, not to ruin them.

Quickly, I took at least ten steps back. I hadn't seen Jacob faze before, but I knew that Paul took up a lot of room when he fazed, and he was much smaller than Jacob.

Jacob was now shaking from head to toe. Suddenly, there was what looked like shards of something, and then stood a growling wolf where Jacob once stood. He turned his head and looked at me, as if telling me to come back.

It was still Jacob, so I quickly ran to his side. "I wish you could talk."

Jacob smiled at me brightly, but then it faded and he sniffed the air, a deep growl growing in his chest.

Without thinking, I got on his back, and held on around his neck, burring my face in his fur. Right away, Jacob ran off, and I was sure he was on his way to the other wolves, but then he stopped, and growled.

I was terrified, but I ended up lifting my head to look after a while of debating. There stood three, pale faced men, all strikingly beautiful. I quickly jumped off Jacob and looked at them, all shocked.

"Carlisle! Emmet! Jasper! What are you doing here?" I ran forward and hugged Carlisle, then Emmet, but stopped there, not wanting to push Jasper to his limits.

Emmet hugged me tightly, but then put me down, and crouched. "Why'd you bring the dog?"

"Emmet, that is Jacob. Now play nice." I smiled, and looked over at Jasper, and took a slight step back. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Hello Bella." Jasper's voice was soft, but his eyes were locked on Jacob.

Carlisle was the first one to answer my question. "We were worried when Alice was coming here, and I couldn't get in touch with Edward. And it's very nice to see you Bella. How have you been?" His voice was soft, as if it was strained with worry, for his son, so it seemed.

"I've been better. But I'm so happy to see you three." I glanced at Emmet, and he smiled at me and stood up.

"It is great to see you Bella!" He pulled me into a tighter hug and spun me around, as if the first hug didn't count.

I heard a growl from behind me, and I turned to Jacob. "It is ok, they wont hurt us." I turned back to the three Cullen's. "Have you talked to Alice at all?" My voice was concerned. I had no idea how much they knew.

"No, she didn't answer her phone. Have you seen her yet? She was so worried when she left, but she didn't tell us why…" Carlisle looked at me, pleading for an answer.

"She thought I died, but I clearly didn't. She came here to see if I was ok, and to help Charlie through it, but…" I closed my eyes as I got to the part about Edward.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jacob, in human form. "Edward is coming here. He is mad at me."

Jasper tensed. "Where is Alice?" He was always so much better when Alice was with him; his soul mate.

"She is out hunting, she was thirsty." I sighed and looked at Carlisle. "Edward wants to get me back. I don't know what to do. Alice… Alice has agreed to fight with us. You do whatever you think is right. I don't know how you feel about fighting your against your family." My eyes searched their flawless faces, well of Emmet and Carlisle. Jasper had run off to find Alice the moment I told him she was hunting. I was suddenly panicked, and I realized he was affecting my emotions a moment ago.

"I don't know. Knowing Edward, he would not just come and fight right out. He would probably talk to you. And if that is the case, I don't feel I should be there. But, if it turns into a fight, I will be there to help. I can't let him take this too far…" Carlisle's face was grave with worry, and I could tell it was hard for him to say.

Emmet was a different story. "How could Edward be so stupid? I'm with you. I'm sorry to say that, because Edward is my brother, but I won't let him hurt you. You are too awesome for that." He then looked at Jacob though, and sighed. "But I guess that means I will have to fight with the dogs."

"Carlisle, thank you. I think that would be best. And Emmet, please play nice!" I laughed softly, although it was out of fake humor, and punched him in the arm. Thankfully I was smart enough not to hit him hard enough to hurt myself, and he didn't even seem to notice.

Jacob sighed softly. "Ok, I guess I should take you to see Sam. And what was up with the other blonde one that ran off?" His question was not pointed to anyone in particular, just a question that he wanted answered.

"Jasper is the newest addition to our family. He has troubles controlling himself when faced with humans, such as Bella. He went to find Alice. He will be back soon enough." Carlisle's voice was more controlled now, and he looked at Jacob. "I suppose you should lead."

Emmet rolled his eyes. "I can catch there scent. See you there, dog." He turned, but Carlisle's hand grabbed his shoulder. He whispered something that was too quite and fast for me to understand, and then let go. "I will go also. It's great to see you again, Bella." Then both of them took a breath, and ran off, a pale blur in the dim light of the summer sun.

Jacob sighed and sat on a rock, putting his trembling fists to his temples and taking deep breaths. "Wonderful, what is that now, six vampires that are going to be here within day break? Great." His voice was rich with anger and the self control that he was lacking at this moment.

I walked over and sat on the ground next to him, and waited until he was calm. I just sat there, only thinking about the impending doom that was about the crash through my cloud nine, ripping a hole through my perfect day.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms around me, and then I was weightless for a heartbeat. I realized that Jacob had picked me up, and now was settling me onto his lap.

I nestled my head onto his scorching hot chest and sighed. "It is ok. They are here to help, and they will help out greatly, Jake. Emmet is just as strong as he looks, well even stronger, and Carlisle is smart and can reason with Edward. And, of course, they are Edward's family, he might reason with them." My voice was more hopeful then I should have been, but if I didn't look at the world as if the glass was half full, then I would never see the wonderful feeling when I drank from it.

"If you say so. Come on, we should get to Sam, this could be bad." He stood up, and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "Hold on tight." He muttered, and then he started sprinting.

I put my face on his bare chest, the wind whipping at my face. Suddenly, there was an ear splitting growl from a clearing just yards from us, and Jacob stopped, his eyes glazed over with fear. A lump in my throat appeared as I came to terms of what was happening. My two families, the Cullen's and the wolf pack, were in mid battle, I was sure, and no matter what happened, I would loose.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Jacob seemed to be frozen in place, so I ripped out of his grasp and darted into the clearing. "Stop!" My voice echoed throughout the clearing, and to my surprise, they all stopped dead in their tracks. I sighed slightly, and looked at them all.

Emmet stood up, backing away from Sam, in his wolf form, of course. "Bella, don't ruin all of the fun!" He truly sounded disappointed that I stepped in so they wouldn't kill each other.

"Emmet! What are you talking about?" My voice cracked with panic, and my eyes darted to all of the members of the clearing, looking to see if any of them had been harmed.

In a flash, Emmet was at my side. "Bella, you don't seriously think we were fighting, right? Because these wolves wouldn't stand a chance if we were really trying, right?" He sounded hurt, and I could tell my mouth was hanging open in shock, because he laughed loudly.

"What are you talking about? If you weren't fighting for real, then what the heck were you doing? Practicing?" My voice was thick with sarcasm as I said the last word.

"Yes, Bella!" Emmet sighed and turned back to the wolf Sam. "Lets go." And with that, he launched himself at Sam, and they collided in midair, but they both seemed to be taking care to not hurt each other.

Carlisle walked over to me, with Jared not far behind. "Bella, we are all fine. Emmet and I are helping Sam and Jared see what they might need to expect. We made another 'treaty', lets say. We are taking great care not to hurt each other. It is quite interesting, to tell you the truth. I never realized how much strategy was put into their attacks. I am very impressed."

I just looked at all four of them. "Are you all _mad_? You will kill each other!" I sat down on the moist ground, shaking my head.

This made Emmet stop, and Sam didn't seem to mind too much, he seemed like he was extremely interested in what I was saying. "Bella, you can't really kill someone that has no heartbeat." he smiled brightly and laughed loudly.

Jacob seemed to have unfrozen, because he came and stood in front of me, as if to protect me from Carlisle. "Cullen's." He nodded slightly, but he was extremely stiff. "Sam, can you please change back so that you can explain to me exactly what is going on?" I peaked around and looked at his face, and I saw that he was glaring at Carlisle.

Jared seemed to roll his eyes, and then ran off into the forest. After what seemed like about one minute, he came back, in his human, bare chested self. He walked over to Jacob and sighed. "It is extremely hard not to hurt them, but Sam and I are able to control ourselves enough to do it. Thankfully, we sent Paul to watch Charlie, or this could have been nasty." He then turned to Carlisle. "And he is a good fighter, but I think we have done enough for today, I'll start to loose it if I keep fighting for now, sorry." He seemed to mumble the last part, but I was shocked that he could fight at all.

The wolf that was Sam darted off into the forest as well, to change, for sure. Emmet seemed to pout a little, but then walked over to the group. "Bella, you ok?" He looked down at me.

I had my knees pulled up to my chest, and my arms were wrapped tightly around them. My head was placed firmly on my knees, and I was breathing quickly. They were all going to kill each other, I was sure of it.

Jacob sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, it's fine. Sam and Jared have the most self control out of all of us. I mean, I don't approve of them doing this so much, but at least they didn't hurt one another." His voice seemed as frustrated as I felt.

I didn't say anything, but I just shook my head quickly from side to side, and I felt the moister appear to my eyes, because it was all my fault.

"Ah, Bella. We're all ok." It was Emmet, but his voice sounded as if he was feeling awkward to say anything, or maybe it was too see me cry.

"Bella, no one got hurt." Jacob forced my arms to unwrap from around my legs, and he pulled me to my feet.

Finally, I sighed and raised my head. "I just don't want you to get hurt, especially not by anyone that is on our side…" I looked at them quickly. "We are all on the same side, right? What did you mean by 'treaty' Carlisle?" I didn't notice that Sam had reappeared until just then. The people were split into groups, vampires to my left, wolves on my right.

"He means that we have agreed to go to battle together, if that needs to be done." Sam was the one who answered, then he looked even more concerned. "But we need to discuss what we will do when Edward, is it?, comes around."

Carlisle started then. "Like I said, he will probably just want to talk to you to start with, and then he will go from there. So, I don't think that Emmet and I should be there, it will tick him off to think that we are going against him. But, I don't feel that you should go alone." He then looked at Jacob, as if hoping that he could think of something.

"I guess that means that I should go, and that Sam and Jared should be in the woods, but…" He looked at Sam as if asking, and then he continued. "I would think it would be best if they were wolves, but not extremely close to the area. I will go, and…" He took a deep breath. "I will be in my human form." he looked at me, his eyes almost pained by this.

I nodded. "Ok, well now we just need to wait." I looked up to the sky. "It is really late though. I'm nervous to be out here with Victoria still loose." I grabbed Jacob around the waist, as if that would protect me against anything.

They all nodded at once. "You are right. We should get you back to the reservation." Jacob looked at the Cullen's "Ok, so Bella knows your number. We will contact you when needed." He forced a smile, but it was just barely able to be considered such.

Carlisle smiled. "Ok, sounds wonderful. Contact us whenever needed." He turned to Emmet, and made a very slight gesture, and then they were gone.

Everyone in the clearing, other than myself, relaxed when they were alone, and Jacob made a face. "I can't stand their smell." He sighed and looked at me. "Lets get you home."

I looked at him, my eyes panicked. "Home? I thought I was going to the reservation with you guys." My eyes flickered from Jacob's face, to Jared's, and then Sam's.

Jacob laughed a hearty laugh. "Bella, I'm sorry, slip of the tongue. Yes, you are coming to the reservation. Calm down." he pulled me close to him, and laughed softly again. "Never thought I'd have to tell you to calm down."

I glared at him slightly, but sighed. "Ok, so lets go." I shuddered as I felt that Victoria was watching me from the depth of the dark forest.

Jacob held out his arms, as if he waited for me to basically jump into his arms. As I made a face at him, he rolled his eyes and picked me up. He quickly turned to Sam and Jared, and I felt like I was going to fall, so I curled up closer to him. "Meet me at my house, and we will take shifts."

I was shocked. Jacob was the one calling the shots, and Sam only slightly seemed offended, but both him and Jared left.

Sighing, Jacob started to run towards his house. His pace was even, and his breathing didn't seem to be effected. After a few minutes of running in silence, he looked down at me with soft eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Terrified." My voice was more than a whisper, and I couldn't make it any louder, even though I tried.

Jacob sighed and held me tighter. "Bells, I will keep you safe, until I take my last breath, you will be safe." He seemed to slightly wince as he said part of it, and it was clear that he wanted to take part of it back.

"Until your last breath. You realize how soon that could be?" My voice was harsher than I wanted, but I was not about to apologize. I buried myself into his warm chest. I tried to keep my eyes dry, but I was failing miserably.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way. I will be fine, I promise. Please, don't cry." Even though I was unable to see his face, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I took a deep breath, and managed to stop myself from crying any more. "Ok, but you must be very careful."

We finished the trip in utter silence. When we finally arrived at Jacob's house, he put me down just as we arrived at the door, no sooner. He then hurried me into the house, and let out a sigh as we were in the safety of the house.

He ushered me to the couch, and basically forced me to sit down. Billy rolled his wheel chair into the room, and looked up at his son. "Where are the others?" His voice was calmer than I would have expected.

"Sam and Jared are patrolling around outside, making sure…" He coughed softly as he looked at me for a split second, then back at Billy. "And Jared is watching Charlie."

Billy seemed satisfied with the answer, and then rolled out of the room.

Jacob sat down next to me, and leaned his head back against the couch. He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

I inched closer to him, and leaned my cheek against his shoulder.

His head whipped up, and he looked at me. He gently started to stroke my hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." I was worried about what he might ask, but at this time, there wasn't much that I could tell him that would surprise him.

"Your scar on your arm, how did you get it?" He lifted his free hand, and traced where the scar was under my sleeve.

"That…Well, it's a long story." I was stalling, thinking about how much I should tell him.

"I have plenty of time."

I decided to tell him the truth. What was the worse that he could do? "Well, my last birthday was spent with the Cullen's." I felt him tense around me, but I kept going. "I got a paper cut and… Lets just say, some beautiful glass was broken." I looked up to read his face, and I hoped for the best, but was ready for the worst.

"The Cullen's did this to you? Because you were bleeding?" He didn't look at me, but I could see his eyes were ablaze with pure hatred.

"Jake, please don't…" My voice showed more hurt than I planed to, but it was too late now.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just… I can't believe they hurt you." His hand stopped stroking my hair, and he was frozen stiff.

"I know, but don't blame them. Edward was just protecting-" I stopped myself, but just a little too late.

"Protecting you from what?" Jacob now made me look at him, his eyes more concerned then angry now.

"Jasper." My voice was low, just louder than a mumble.

A loud growl grew in Jacob's chest. "You mean that blonde one we saw today?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. It wasn't that bad, just a few stitches, I've been through worse, you know that." I gently put my arms around his neck. "Please don't be mad at them."

"Oh, I will be, but not so much because of that. And they are going to help keep you safe, so I guess it is ok. But I'm keeping my eye on that Jasper one." His tone was just slightly happier.

"Fine, that is good enough for me." I let go of his neck and yawned loudly.

"You should go to sleep, Bells." He stood up and went to get a pillow. When he came back, he put it on the couch, and then sat on the ground.

"Jake, I don't want to sleep on the couch, not if you are going to be forced to sleep on the ground."

Jacob laughed loudly at this. "Fine, fine. Sleep on the ground if you like."

I smiled and grabbed the pillow off the couch and put it next to Jacob. I laid down and put my head on the pillow, but had it so my face was away from Jacob, so that I could fall asleep. If I was facing him, I would never be able to look away.

I felt warmth wash over me as he put his arm around my waist. "Good night, sweet Bella." His voice was sweet in my ear, and I smiled brightly.

I was asleep in minutes, and the dream I had was more peaceful then the ones I'd had in months, but it was still a nightmare in the end.


	6. Dream to Reality

My dream was wonderful to start. I was walking down the beach, hand in hand with Jacob. We were talking about something that was not really all that important. We stopped at _our _tree and kissed for a moment.

My eyes darted to the ocean, and I was frozen with fear. There, in the middle of the water, was what looked like a brown rock. It took me only a moment to realize that it was not a rock, but it was Edward, the vampire that I once loved dearly. Then, I screamed as I realized that he was watching the two of us.

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. It took me by surprise as I realized that I was not in my house, but I was in the Black's. Next to me laid Jacob, but the moment I woke up, he was sitting up, shaking me gently.

"Bella. Bells. What's wrong?" His voice was concerned, and slightly louder than needed, but he clearly needed me awake.

I slammed my face into his chest and started to cry very softly.

In a swift movement, he picked me up, and put me on his lap so that he could rock me softly and tried to sooth me.

I was still crying, but even softer now. "Worst dream of my life." I whispered softly.

"What happened?" He was still rocking me, but he leaned me back a little so that he could wipe the tears from my cheek.

"I don't remember it all, but I saw Edward… In the water…" I couldn't force out what I thought he was doing. A lump rose in my throat and threatened to choke me.

"Bella, what was he doing?" His voice was nearly frantic, but he fought to keep his emotions in check, not wanting to alarm me.

"He was…watching me." This started a whole new frenzy of fear in me, and I started to out right sob.

Jacob went ridged for a moment, but then seemed to get himself under control. "It is ok, Bells. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." He was stroking my hair with his over sized, large hand.

I took a few deep breaths, and looked out the window for the first time. It was still pitch black, so I doubted it was past even two o'clock in the morning. Finally, I forced my breathing back to normal, and my eyes were dry, and I looked closely up to Jacob. "I don't think I can…" I buried my face in his chest again and sighed. "But you should. You always seem tired now a days."

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not because it took him a moment to answer. I had to look up to see if he had already fallen asleep, so when I saw his eyes locked on mine, it startled me. "Bells…" He started, and I wasn't sure if he was even going to say anything else.

Finally, he continued. "I'm fine. I'd rather stay up and talk to you until you finally fall back asleep." A smile grew on his face, and he put his warm cheek on top of my head.

"Well you start, because I'm still in too much shock to think of anything to talk about." I tried to keep my voice light, but it didn't work out too well.

"Who are you more scared of?" This caught me off guard, and I didn't quiet know how to answer. Was he talking about between all of the Cullen's, or him and Edward, or Edward and Victoria? When I didn't answer right away, he sighed and clarified. "Who do you fear will find you? Edward or Victoria? Who's attack do you fear worse?" He seemed to go ridged, like it pained him to say that.

I didn't quite know the answer to that. Both terrified me to a point. I didn't answer, and that seemed to aggravate Jacob slightly more than it should have.

"Bells, I can't read minds like that bloodsucker. Please tell me what you are thinking."

I sighed and decided to just think about it out loud, so he could hear. "Well, for starters, he couldn't hear my thoughts either." This made me smile slightly. This would give me the upper hand when we met later, because I could think out a plan, and he would never hear. I quickly continued before Jacob could have a reaction. "Well, Victoria is out for my blood. The worse that she can do it torture me before she kills me.."

Jacob growled loudly as I said this, and I pulled my face away from his chest so I could look at him. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Sorry, I'll behave." A very small smile appeared as the edges of his smile went up just the smallest bit.

"But Edward… he knows me too well. He knows all the kinks in my armor. He can do much worse that kill me. He can make me suffer." I put my face back on his chest. I hoped he was warm enough that my tears would not alert him, hopefully he could not feel them.

"Neither of them are going to hurt you Bells, I promise." He pulled me back, and then kissed me with a loving kiss that ended far too soon. As he pulled back, he smiled brightly. "Care to go for a walk? I just know Billy is listening in his room." He smirked as if he knew for a fact he was.

"Am not! Come home soon." Billy's voice seemed childish, but yet old with a groggy undertone. "Are you all right Bella? I heard you scream?"

This made me blush scarlet. "Yes, sorry for waking you Billy." Before I ended that sentence, I was already on my feet, wanting to retreat as soon as humanly possible.

Jacob laughed softly and intertwined his fingers with mine, and we walked out of the small house. Even though it was dark, it was not as dark as I first expected. There was a few rays of the morning sun, fighting its way through the thick cloud cover, trying to illuminate the small town of Forks.

It was breathtaking. I had never seen the sun rise in Forks, and today I was going to, with Jacob. I kept my eyes locked on the rising sun as if it would just pop up, like in a poorly drawn cartoon, and if I looked away, I would miss it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jacob's voice was so, as if he was in another world.

I didn't want to look at what he was looking at, fearing he was doing the thing I had seen in so many bad T.V shows, but I couldn't help it. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and flinched. Of course, he was looking at me.

Before I could let this get out of hand, and before my face would be redder than a turnip, I turned to him and punched his shoulder. "You got that off a show!" I put my hand over my mouth as I realized how loud I had been, and it was if I was about to wake all of the peaceful nature.

Jacob's laugh was louder than I had been, and he didn't even seem to notice. "Hey, if they can use stuff that other people wrote, why can't I?" He seemed very cheery, and he was his old self again, almost. Except for the whole muscle and giant thing, he was my old Jacob.

"Sure, sure." I smirked at the fact that I knew he would probably have said the same thing if he was put in this position. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, little things, nothing that important. Just little things about you that you think I should know." He smiled brightly, and looked down at our hands. His dark skinned hand was completely engulfing my small, pale, fragile hand, like a father and a child.

I fought the urge to freeze to my spot, but then got over it. This was nothing like my dream. So what if he wanted to walk on the beach, hand in hand, and just talk. A lot of couples did that. And besides, it was the wrong time of day. In my dream, the sun was completely unhidden, but just barely. "Um… So, how is Emily and Sam doing?" I tried to sound interested, but I was extremely frightened about how the rest of this would play out.

Jacob seemed to flinch, as if he was trying to figure out if he should say it or not. "Well, you're friends with Emily, so you have a right to know. She is pregnant." His voice seemed to crack slightly, as if he didn't think he had a right to say.

"Really? That's great!" I was extremely happy for her, but also a little hurt that she hadn't told me herself. "Ii have to visit her soon then…" I was mostly talking to myself, but oh well, Jacob needed to get used to that.

"Ok, we'll see." His smile was almost blinding as it stood out on his dark, russet colored skin.

We were both quite for a moment, just walking as we watched the sun start to rise, which concerned me. When the sun was fully visible, Jacob pulled me to the side and was were at our tree.

"So, any other mindless banter you want to talk about?" Jacob asked very sweetly, but it was clear that something was eating away, slowly, at the back of his mind.

"Mindless banter…nope, nothing. You?" I fought to keep my voice from cracking. This would be exactly like my dream, it had to be, it just had to. But then I took a deep breath. Edward would never spy on me in such a manor, of course not, but still… I couldn't shake the idea that maybe he would.

Jacob just shook his head lightly, and then gently pulled me closer. We kissed for a second of pure and utter bliss. For that moment, my mind was at ease, but when he pulled away, my eyes darted to the ocean.

I didn't move, my eyes locked on the ocean. Before I could do anything that would have helped, I let out a blood curdling scream, and then I was dizzy. The world went black, and just before I made contact with the rocks that lined the beach, I felt Jacob's warm arms catch me, and then there was nothing.

When I came to, I was at Emily's, all of Jacob's "brothers" were surrounding me, which was probably not the best thing to wake up to; a bunch of extremely tall and strong men watching me closely. As a reflex, my hands flew up and covered my face, which, of course, made almost all of the people in the room laugh, other than Sam and Emily.

Jacob helped me sit up, and he stayed right next to me, gently rubbing my back. "Are you ok? You were out for like almost ten minutes." His voice was very worried, and he shot the others a look that made them silence.

"Yeah, just…" I tried to remember what it was that had made me faint, and then when I did, I buried my face in my arms.

"Bella, we need to know what you saw." It was Sam, and his voice seemed concerned.

I lifted my head, and I saw that Sam was only a few feet away from me, and he was hugging Emily lovingly. I wondered if that is how Jacob and I looked to other people, that loving. I took a deep breath and started. "I saw…Edward. In the water, watching…" I felt the tears well up, but I fought to not let them over flow. I had to learn to deal with stuff like this without completely loosing it.

Jacob tensed. "She had a dream that this happened. I don't know how it happened, but she saw that he would be in the water. We can't touch him if he stays in the water…" I heard the struggle in his voice as he tried not to growl.

Sam nodded slowly. "I think Bella should stay here with Emily as we go and find him."

I was in utter shock. It was not an order, he was _asking _Jacob if that would be a good idea.

"Well if we see him, he will want to talk to Bella, that is for sure. And she will be the best help, he can read everyone's mind, other than hers. I have a plan." Jacob seemed pleased with himself, and I was sure that he had a plan that might work, but I wasn't sure how well it would work out, but I trusted him.

Just then, the cell phone that Alice had given me started to go off. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and pulled it to my ear. "Alice, what is it?" My voice was very on edge.

"Bella! He's here! He is going to be in your meadow in an hour. Hurry!" Then the line went dead.

"Jacob, you better explain your plan quickly. Edward will be waiting at the meadow." My voice was stronger, mainly because the shock or the fear and not set in yet.

Jacob nodded quickly, and then turned to the rest of the wolf pack. "Ok, since he can listen to our thoughts, the rest of the pack will need to be hidden pretty far in the woods, thinking about Victoria, and _only _Victoria. I will go, in human form, with Bella. If anything goes wrong, then the pack will come." He turned to me and sighed. "Are you ok with that?"

I thought for a second, and looked around at the pack. They were willing to risk their lives for me. These were no longer people that I knew well, they were my family. How could I not be ok with that. "Yes, I trust you all more than I trust myself." I pulled Jacob into a hug and stood up. "We should get going. The meadow is pretty far from here, and I can't run like you all can." I smiled, trying to lighten it all up.

Sam nodded and looked at me. "Sorry for doubting you earlier. I'm glad your on our side now." He turned, hugged Emily, then he was gone, with the rest of the pack.

I took a step forward and hugged Emily. "Congrats." I whispered softly, and pulled back.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks. And it's good to not be the only wolf girl anymore." She hugged me again, and then waved as Jacob and I walked out the door.


	7. Pain Is The Reminder

When we were only about a few yards from the meadow, my fear finally set in. It was like I had run full force into a brick wall. Sadly, I was unable to stop, because I was sure that Edward already knew I was coming.

Quickly, I grabbed Jacob's hand. In hind sight, this was probably one of the worst things I could have done, but in the moment, it was the only way I could feel even slightly safe.

The moment I took a step into the clearing, Jacob flinched, but continued to walk, not hesitating after that. When we were only about ten feet into the clearing, we both stopped dead in our tracks.

In the center of the clearing stood Edward. His skin sparkled like a thousand jewels were sitting on the surface of his skin. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, it was hard to imagine the death that he could cause with one flick of the wrist. "Bella." his voice was sweet and velvety, and matched his appearance to a "t".

"Edward." My voice cracked slightly, and it felt as if I did not deserve to talk after Edward's honey like voice.

"I see you did leave me for a dog." Edward growled loudly, and it startled me and Jacob only tensed his arms, nothing more, nothing less. "Oh, come on, don't be like that." Edward cocked his head and looked at Jacob, clearly reading his thoughts. The way he did it, thought, made him look exactly as James had, the day he almost took my life.

"I didn't ask you to read my thoughts, and I didn't think anything bad, just that I think you should leave." Jacob's voice was strained with the effort to keep his anger under control.

"I'm not leaving. Bella is mine. I took care of her, she belongs to me." Edward smiled and was at my side in a heart beat, and pulled be back to the center with him.

I fought to pull away from him. "Edward, I'm not a _pet_! I am a human being! Let me go!" No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break out of his grasp, and the more I tried, the harder he held me, and I was waiting for the snapping sound of one of my bones breaking.

Jacob growled deeply, and started to tremble. "She said, let go." He crouched down, ready to change and attacked.

"She's mine." Edward picked me up and forced me on his back.

I was terrified. He could kill me in an instant. "Help!" My voice echoed in the clearing, and Jacob morphed. No more than three seconds after he changed, the others were there, closing off all of Edward's exits.

Edward looked at me, and grinned. "Do you love me enough to stay with me?" His eyes were pure black, and it seemed like he would kill me not matter what my answer was.

I could not lie to him. "No."

This seemed to startle him, and he loosened his grip enough for me to fall to the ground. Quickly, faster than I thought I could manage, I ran to the edge of the meadow, never once looking back. It took me a while to realize that I was no longer in the meadow, that my feet were taking me farther,

Suddenly, I tripped and hit the ground hard, which was inevitable for me. As I fell, I felt my right knee come in contact with a rock, and a shot of pain was sent through my body. Quickly, I flipped over, painfully, and looked to see if there was any blood. For the first time today, luck was on my side, and there was not a drop of blood visible on me. I took a few deep breaths, trying not to scream, trying to not let unwanted people to know where I was.

Trying to muffle any screams I was bound to have, I stuck my left arm into my mouth, almost like a gag, so I couldn't scream, at least not loud. Finally, I remember that I still had the phone in my pocket. Quickly, I pulled it out of my pocket, taking great care not to hurt myself any more.

I knew the Cullen's phone number by heart, but thankfully they were on speed dial, which was amazingly lucky because my vision was blurring with pain. I held it to my ear and waiting impatiently for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice seemed pretty even, but there was a hint of worry as he realized it was me.

"Carlisle, I will need you to help me. Jacob will bring me by the house soon." My voice cracked with pain, but I fought to keep myself from sobbing.

"Of course Bella. Are you ok?" He seemed concerned, as if I was his family.

"Yeah, I just hurt my knee. Nothing bad. Thanks." I quickly closed my phone before he could hear the wince of pain that ripped out of my chest, no matter how hard I tried not to.

I tried to force myself to sit up, so that I could see more. Although it was extremely painful, I only let out one muffled cry. I sat there, and waited for someone to find me, and prayed that it wouldn't be Edward.

The bushes in front of me started to shake. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and waited to find if I would die, or be saved.

"Bella? Bella?" The voice that came was husky and terrified.

I knew that voice anywhere, it was Jacob. My eyes opened and looked at him closely, and tried to force a smile on my face, but I failed.

Jacob sighed and smiled slightly. "There you are. Are you alright? You ran out of the clearing, I wasn't sure if you were ok." He seemed relieved that I was ok, and I was almost positive he didn't seem to notice my knee.

He looked at me closely, and then it seemed to click in his head. "Bella, what happened to your leg?" He moved closer, looking closely at my knee.

I sighed. "I have no idea, but my knee hurts extremely, even to move it just a fraction of an inch." I winced as I tried to stand, but I couldn't even move.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this. We should have just taken him out…" Jacob sighed and looked tightly at my knee. "Can I carry you?" His voice was very hesitant.

Quickly, I slid off my sweatshirt that I had on, and balled it up. As Jacob watched me, I nodded. "Get me into the rabbit as soon as you can. Don't stop, no matter what I say." He moved closer, and I remember. "And in case I pass out again, take me to Carlisle." I quickly put the sweatshirt over my face, and put the sleeve in my mouth so I couldn't scream extremely loud, but I knew I would still scream.

I heard Jacob sigh, as if he didn't really want to pick me up, but he knew he would have to. Quickly, he slid his arm behind my back, and then stopped. "Are you sure?" His voice was thick with pain.

In a flash, I pulled the sleeve out of my mouth. "Hurry." And then stuffed it back in my mouth.

I hear him sigh again, and slid his arm under my knees.

At that slight movement, I winced, but managed to keep it only at that, but when he picked me up.

That was my breaking point. I let out a scream of pure pain, but I knew that it was more muttered than a really scream. I knew it was my best idea to put that over my face, as well as in my mouth. My face must have been contorted with pain, and I was glad that Jacob couldn't see my pain, only hear the muffled cry.

Jacob ran, and thankfully he was agile enough to not agitate my knee more than the nearly unbearable pain that came from his warm arm under it. Although, as each second passed, I fought another wave of screams.

After what seemed like seven hours of pure pain, Jacob stopped and shifted my weight, and I heard him wince just before I screamed a muffled scream. The sound of the car door opening sounded as if it was an unused door, and it slightly concerned me. Was this the rabbit? Then I realized that I would be unable to sit in the front seat. Just then, I was gently laid on the back seat, and I let out a sigh of relief. My knee still hurt, but I was able to not need to muffle anything I said.

I felt the car move just as I pushed myself up so that I was leaning against the window, and let out another sigh of content. Since I was no longer in as much pain, I took the sweatshirt off of my face, and look towards Jacob.

Looking at from the rear view mirror, Jacob's eyes were pained. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I wish there was something I could do." His voice seemed to get angrier, as if he was mad that he couldn't help.

"Jacob! Please calm down! If you know me at all, you know that this kind of thing happens all the time. You can't let this get to you so much, because then what will you do when I _really _get hurt?" I laughed softly and then went serious. "You never told me what happened to Edward." My voice was harsh, and I looked out the rear window, half expecting to see his face on the other side of the glass.

As I looked out the window, I heard the electric locks go down, showing that they were being locked. "Well, that leach jumped into the ocean. I wish that we would be able to follow him." He growled, and it seemed like he was going to change then and there, but as I looked closely, he wasn't even trembling.

"It is ok." I gulped quietly, although I was petrified, I knew I would be ok. "The pack will keep me safe." I looked out the window and smiled as I realized we were pulling up into the Cullen's driveway.

"This has to show you how much I love you." Jacob muttered softly, and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yes, it does. Thank you." I winced as I thought of moving right now. Suddenly I heard two doors open; Jacob's and the one by my feet. I looked out the open door at my feet, and I sighed happily as I recognized the faces of Emmet and Carlisle.

With one glance at my knee, Carlisle sighed. "Ok, Bella, I know this is going to hurt, but we need to get you into the house." In a flash, he was behind me, next to Jacob, muttering something that I couldn't hear through the door.

Suddenly, the door was pulled out from behind me, and I started to fall, but Jacob's warm arms caught me when I was parallel to the ground. "I'm sorry Bella." Jacob's voice was sweet but pained, and I quickly stuffed the sweatshirt back into my mouth and covered my face; just because I was in pain didn't mean he had to be also.

I heard Emmet start to laugh lightly, but then stopped when he realized how much pain I was in, mainly because of the extremely loud muffled scream.

Quickly, I was pulled out of the car, Emmet very swiftly and gently grabbing my legs, although it pained me, his cold arms felt like ice which helped ever so slightly.

As they walked into the house, I fought to keep my face expressions in check, because when they took off the sweatshirt, I couldn't let them see the pain I was in.

I settled down on the couch, and let out a loud sigh. Jacob slid the shirt off my face and held my hand as he watched Carlisle sit and start to work. I felt how much he was trembling, but when I looked up, it was actually only his hands. He seemed to realize it was for the best.

The pain started to subside, and it took me a few moments to realize that Carlisle had given me morphine, which was taking away the pain before he did anything else.

"Do you still feel any pain at all? If you do, you must tell me." Carlisle's voice was so calm, it helped me calm myself down even more.

"No." It was the truth. I felt like I was falling into a drug induced sleep.

"Ok, it looks like you sprained it than broke it, which is what I originally thought. I could put it in a brace if you are extremely careful." Carlisle's face seemed to lighten up the slightest bit. "Which I'm sure will be hard for you."

Jacob growled slightly, and his hand squeezed tighter around mind.

In a flash, Emmet was at his side, towering over him. "Calm down, dog. She will be fine, as long as you don't screw anything up." His voice was calm, but also protective, trying to keep me safe, which made me extremely happy.

Before Jacob could say anything else, I looked up at him lovingly and cut him off. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Carlisle is the best." I lightly squeezed his hand, the only gesture I could do to show him I was truly fine.

Carlisle quickly braced my leg, quicker than humanly possible, and then he sat on the other couch across from me. "Emmet, leave Jacob alone, he is only protecting Bella. It is fine."

Emmet growled softly, and then darted out of the room, only his absents showed that he had actually ran out of the room.

Taking a breath that was completely unnecessary, Carlisle looked at the two of us. "I need to know what happened with… Edward." His face was grave as he said this.

Jacob went ridged, and his breath started to race, and that showed me that there was something that he had not told me, something that was bound to send a wave of panic through this now peaceful room.


	8. All is Forgiven

With much effort, I sat up and swung my legs around so that there was plenty of room for Jacob. Shockingly, I didn't even wince.

"Bella, be careful." Jacob sounded very concerned, but sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder lovingly.

"I'm fine, really. I can't feel anything." I pulled him closer, and then looked at Carlisle, and waited for Jacob to start talking.

"He started to run away with Bella, so that is when we attacked. He dropped Bella, so then we chased him. He got away, into the water, but not before he did some damage…" His eyes were glazed over with pain, and he looked at me, as if to say he was sorry.

My heart stopped, and Carlisle seemed to notice. "Bella, are you all right?" He seemed to think that the pain was bothering me again.

"What damage? You don't mean me, right?" My heart didn't start beating again, and my mind went to the worst possible things possible.

"Well, of course you, but that was more your fault." He smiled, and tried to make everything lighter, but he failed miserably. "It's Sam…" It was clear how upset he was, and how pained he was about it all.

"Sam? What about Sam?" I struggled, trying to get to my feet, but of course, I was unable to, and Jacob even made it harder by forcing me down.

Jacob looked down at his hands. "He is ok, he just broke Sam's arm. Nothing too bad. He should be ok in about three days." He seemed to by hiding more, but I was too scared to ask at that moment.

"Do you need me to check on Sam? Or is he all right?" Carlisle's voice cut through my thoughts, which were too chaotic for me to be able to really make out any of them.

"No, thanks though. He is already has a brace, and should be healed soon." Jacob turned back to me. "Really, Bella. He is fine. Emily didn't freak out as much as you are." He chuckled very softly, and pulled me closer, but looked back at Carlisle. "Will she have enough morphine to be able to get home without any pain?" He winced slightly as he said the last word, but seemed to pull himself together.

"She should be, but here." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. "Here, take one of these every four hours, only if needed though." He tossed them, and Jacob caught it in midair.

"Thanks, truly." I looked at Jacob, trying to get him to help me up, mainly because I couldn't get off the couch even an inch by myself, especially since I was filled with morphine.

Jacob seemed to get the point, and he stood up, stuffing the medicine in his pocket, and then helped me stand.

The moment I stood, I stumbled, even at the slight pressure that I placed on my knee. Jacob sighed softly, but smiled. He quickly pulled me into his arms. "Lets go." He ran to the door, but stopped in the door frame. "And thanks, Doctor." Then he ran out.

His steps were so gentle, I couldn't tell we were even moving, except for the wind that gently hit my face. If I would have done this with Edward, my teeth would be chattering, but since I was in Jacob's arms, I was as toasty warm as if I was right next to a heater blasted on high.

As I was slid into the car into the back seat, I pulled myself so that I could see Jacob's face first hand, not through the mirror.

Jacob sat into the front seat and looked back at me. "So, should we go back to my house, or your's?" He smiled softly, but it was clear that he was struggling not to look at my leg.

"Actually, can we go to Sam's? I want to see how he is, and I didn't get to talk to Emily either." I looked down at my hands slowly. "And I want to thank him, he risked his life, and paid for his dance with death, all for me." My voice cracked, but I fought the tears that threatened to brake my barrier.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful, I haven't talked to Emily that much, but I don't know how she is with the whole baby thing, so just watch it." He looked at me again, and then turned the key's in the ignition, and then backed out of the long driveway with ease. He started down the road that led towards Emily and Sam's house.

We drove the whole way in silence, which started to scare me ever so slightly because this rarely happened, but it was more of a blessing. I was very happy, since the fact that it allowed me to think about everything that was going on.

Finally, we arrived at the house, and I struggled to get out of the car by myself. Jacob helped me to get out of the car, but when he started to pick me up, I stopped him. "You must let me get used to this. I'm not a werewolf, so I don't heal that quickly." I smiled up at him brightly, and quickly kissed his softly on his lips, and then started to stumble towards the door.

I felt Jacob come up and put his arm around my waist, ready to catch me the moment I fell, which I was bound to do sooner or later. Thankfully, I made it to the door before I did fall right onto my face, and knocked softly.

When the door opened, I wasn't startled at all when I saw Jared standing there, but I was shocked at what he said. "Bella! Now it's a party! Both wolf girls!" He smiled and stood to the side so that Jacob and I could both walk in. "I see Sam wasn't the only one that got hurt." His smile faded as he looked at me knee.

"She's fine, the doctor gave her some medicine. She is fine." Jacob looked at Jared closely, as if to tell him to shut up, but Jared didn't seem to catch on as soon as he should have.

"Man, Bella, you're accident prone, aren't you? You weren't even in the fight, and you got hurt longer than Sam will be! Nice!" Jared laughed, and I laughed to, but Jacob growled softly next to me.

"Oh, come on Jacob! If you're going to be with me, then you have to get used to cuts, scars, stitches, braces, and casts." I smiled at him and leaned against him more, my healthy leg hurt from the pressure I was putting on it, to keep all my weight off of my hurt leg.

Jacob seemed to catch on, and helped by taking all of the weight off of my leg, and nearly pulled me completely off the ground.

"Can I go see Sam and Emily now?" My voice was too anxious, but I couldn't care less, I needed to apologize to hurting Sam, and to both of them.

"Sure, they are right in here." Jared led us into the living room, where it was so packed, I could hardly let out a breath without being bumped into someone else. Although it was extremely packed, the moment Jacob and I walked in, everyone seemed to separate, making a path right to the couch, where Sam and Emily sat.

The moment I could see them, I wished that I had chosen to go home. It wasn't that their faces showed anger, but it showed happiness, and forgiveness, which pained me even more. How could they not be furious at me?

"Hi, how are you both?" My voice cracked softly, and I felt crazy. It sounded like I was making small talk, and I felt like we were strangers.

"Better than you look." Sam laughed softly, and glanced down at my knee, and gave me a look.

Emily did the same thing, and jumped up. "Bella! What happened? Ok, you need to sit, right now." She went to my side, and tried to push me to the couch, but Jacob stopped her.

I looked around at all of the people that filled the room, and then back at Emily, pleading that she would let me sit in another room, where all these people would look at me.

Sadly, she just shook her head and made me sit down in an arm chair off to the side of the room, and then turned to the others. "Ok boys, time to head on out."

There was a loud muffled noises of argument from the pack, but Emily cut them off. "Out, out. Sam is fine. Yes, yes, I know you care. Bye." She pushed them out of the house, and shut the door. "There! Now it is just the four of us. Bella, what happened?" She was panicked now, which startled me. She went from calm as a cucumber to panicked in three seconds flat.

"You know me, I tripped and fell on a rock. Wonderful, huh? I can run away from a vampire, but put a rock in front of me, and I get hurt." I laughed softly, but it was cut off short when I looked quickly at Sam.

Although I thought Sam would be upset slightly that I had said anything about Edward, he was laughing along with the others, and I sighed.

"Sam, I really am sorry. I…" I trailed off, unable to think of anything that I could say that would right what I had done to him.

"Bella, I'm fine. Truly. You worry to much." Sam smiled at me, and then looked at Emily. "My medicine is kicking in though, so I'm going to go to sleep." He stood up, kissed her lovingly, and then walked out of the room. I waited, and I heard the soft click that showed that he had made it to another room.

I wasn't sure if I had upset Sam or not, but I had to try to get through to Emily, to show I was sorry, but she beat me to it.

"Bella, really. Sam is fine. He will heal quickly, and will be fine. Don't worry. You will be hurt longer than he will." Emily's smile was sweet, and I didn't even notice the scar that wrecked her otherwise perfect face. I wasn't sure if you could actually consider the expression on her face as a smile, because half of it was permanently forced into a frown.

"If you say so." I looked at her for a second, and decided that she really wasn't mad at me. I sighed and leaned softly against Jacob, letting his warm seep into my body and warm me completely.

We talked for about another hour and then Jacob decided that we should really go.

"Thank you for not being upset about the whole thing. I'll see you soon." I gave Emily a very quick hug, and then walked out, with Jacob basically carrying me to the car, except this time he put in the front seat, which I was glad, because I could see him easier.

"So, where to? My house or your's?" Jacob's voice was sweet, and he seemed to have calmed down, which made it easier for me.

"Um, can we go to your place? I think Charlie is there anyway." I kept my eyes locked on him, and let out a content sigh.

Of course, Jacob misinterpreted it as a sigh of pain, and quickly pulled the car over to a quick stop. "Are you ok? Do you need the medicine?" The essence of calm that I was glad that he had went right out the window, and he fumbled through his pockets, trying to pull the pills out.

"Jacob, I'm fine! I'm happy, or I was until you started to flip out." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Put the medicine away and just go to your house, and please don't flip out!" I laid my head against the head rest and tried to think of something else, something positive, other than Jacob freaking out next to me.

Without a word, Jacob pulled back onto the road. "If you say so." Jacob managed to mutter after a few minutes, but then we didn't say another word.

As we arrived at the Black's house, I decided that I had to say something. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you are just worried about me." I leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek, unable to touch my lips to his.

Jacob smiled and was at my side of the car in a heart beat. He carefully pulled me out of the car, making sure not to hurt me, and then pulled me into a kiss.

After we finished our kiss, Jacob pulled me into a hug. "I will love you no matter what Bella."

"I will love for ever, Jacob." I smiled brightly, and then we walked into the house.

When we walked into the house, everything blurred together. I fell to the ground, and the only sound was my blood curdling scream.


	9. Never the Same

Although I was frozen on the ground, the world seemed to continue to move, but almost in slow movement. The only thing I could hear was a low buzz, which was actually my scream, but I seemed to drown it out in my head, while I watched Jacob.

Jacob's movements were fluid, but much more hasty than he was accustom to. I struggled to stop screaming, and to get up and help Jacob, but I couldn't.

Finally, my throat was so dry, I couldn't scream anymore, which I was thankful for. I had to help, I couldn't let this happen, while I just sat there.

I struggled to my feet, and ran over to Jacob. I looked at his face and struggled not to start to sob. On Jacob's face, there was a thick trail of tears. "Bella, he's dead." His voice was horse, as if he had been sobbing along with me.

Taking a breath, I pulled him into a tight hug, and, no matter how hard I tried to not cry, several tears breached over the edge of my eyes and dripped onto Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob, I'm so sorry." I pulled away, and even though I tried not to, my eyes fell upon the unmoving body of Billy, tipped over in his wheel chair, dead.

Then it hit me. "Jacob, Charlie was supposed to be here." I feared to look around, but I knew he had his cell on him. I dialed his number. _He must have run off, he must have. _I tried to stay positive, and I was. All that positive out look was shot down when I heard the ringing of a phone from somewhere deep in the house.

Before I could even let out a breath, Jacob picked me up and had run me out of the house, and ran me to the beach. "Bella…" His voice was soft, and he put his head in his hands, and started to cry.

"Jacob…." My voice cracked, and then everything started to make sense to me. I jumped to my feet. "Jacob! Where is Charlie?" Before he answered, I started to run back towards the house, the tears starting to flow harder, and started to soak the neck of my shirt.

I couldn't even get a few yards towards the house before Jacob cut me off. "Bella, both of our fathers are dead. I'm sorry, but they are. We need to call the police." He gently took the phone out of my hand and dialed 9-1-1 and put it to his ear.

I heard the soft ringing, and then someone picked up, but I couldn't listen. I sat down and put my knees to my chest and started to rock back and forth slowly, crying into my jeans. Although I tried to block him out, I could hear a few words that he managed to choke out; "…dead…" "….not breathing…."

That was all I could handle, and I started to cry again, but I couldn't let Charlie leave that house without saying a good bye, and telling him that I loved him. Maybe he was alive, maybe Jacob was wrong. I got up and ran right into the house, and Jacob didn't even stop me.

There was no blood in the house, and that shocked me, but my pure goal was to sprint right over to where I had heard the phone ringing, and there I found him. He was sprawled on the floor, face up. His eyes were glazed open, and his gun was in his hand.

Quickly, I kneeled down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you, Dad." My tears rolled off my cheeks and landed on his uniform, leaving little spots of darker color. As I looked at his neck, my blood went cold.

I ran my finger over his neck and almost threw up. There was two little hole only about two or three centimeters apart, and a large bruise that surrounded them, which was the sign of something that I was sure of. Something that I had once craved for more than I craved air.

The bite of a vampire.

I looked over at Billy, and saw Jacob squatting over him, running his fingers over his neck, the same way that I had. "Bella…" His voice was weak, and his eyes wouldn't tear away from his father's body.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" There was a lump in my throat, but I fought against it, I had to let it be known.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella, I should have kept them patrolling the house, this is all my fault." He fell out of his squat and sat, face in hands.

It took everything I had to move away from Charlie, but I kissed his forehead quickly, and then sat next to Jacob. "It's not your fault. Please don't say it is." I wrapped him in a hug and started to cry harder. "You did nothing wrong."

Jacob gently unwrapped himself from me and sighed. "The police are here. I can't believe that monster did that…" He sighed and stood, pulling me to my feet along with him, and we went and answered the door.

There stood several of Charlie's close friends, who I all knew. All but one ran into the house and ran to both Billy and Charlie, trying to bring them back to life. The one that staid was the one that I knew best, Steve.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We will catch this perp that did this. I promise." He pulled me into a hug, and then looked at Jacob. "We will catch them." This time, his voice was sterner, and it was clear that he meant it.

"I know you will. Thanks." He looked back and saw them start to finger print around both of our father's bodies, and winced. "Take care of them. I'm sorry, I can't stay here." And with that, he ran out of the house, and I could see him start to tremble.

I nodded. "It is just too hard. Please, take care of them." I could feel the cool, salty tears start to leave a trail down my cheeks, and with one last glance at my father's body, I ran off after Jacob.

Once I was sure that no human could possibly hear me, I started to call for Jacob. "Jake. Please come here. I need you." I sat down and let my sobs rack my body, not caring anymore. My father was dead, but there was no way that I could have Renee come up here, when there is a chance she might get hurt, or even… I couldn't even force myself to think that I could loose another loved one.

Suddenly, I felt a presents next to me, and I looked up and saw Jacob. "We need to go to Emily's. The treaty is no more." He looked at me, and pulled me into a tight hug, and then cradled me off the ground.

I buried my face into his chest and started to cry. I never noticed that he was moving, mainly because I kept my face buried in his chest, wanting to just fade of this tragic world, and just become nothing.

A small clicking sound startled me, and I lifted my head, seeing that we were back at Emily and Sam's house. I was still crying, and I felt a few drops of tears fall onto my head softly, and it showed me that Jacob was still crying.

Gently, Jacob sat down, but he still cradled me in his arms, which I was grateful for. Although I was devastated, I had to be strong. When I no longer hand anymore tears left in me, I cleared my throat, and let Jacob's trembling hands slowly wipe away my tears.

Emily sat there, patiently awaiting for an explanation of what was upsetting us both so much.

As I looked at Jake's face, I knew I couldn't make him explain, so I started. "Emily, both of our parents are…" I looked at my hands. "Edward…" I couldn't bring my self to say that Edward had killed them. Looking back at Emily, I knew she understood completely.

"Let me go get Sam." She got to her feet and walked into the other room. In a flash, Sam was back, his arm free of any brace or sling.

"Bella, Jacob… I'm so sorry for you loss. You go and take as much time as you need to pull yourself together." He fished around in his jean shorts, and pulled at a wad of cash, and tossed it at Jacob.

"Sam, I can't take this…" Jacob stood up and walked over to Sam, trying to give the money back, but Sam wouldn't hear it.

"Jacob, no. We are fine, we have plenty of money, and you need this more than we do." He looked over the two of us. "I wish it was more, but you need to take this." A slight smile spread across his face. "You are like my brother, family. Take care." He hugged Jacob awkwardly, and then let go and wrapped his arm around Emily. "Don't worry, we will take care of everything, you two just go and take care of everything."

I pulled Jacob to my side and tried to smile at Sam and Emily. "Thank you. So much." My voice was very weak as my words fought their way past it to make my love for them known.

"Of course. Come back whenever you need us." Emily smiled at us, but it was clear how much she pained for us.

Jacob pulled me out of the house, and into the car. He put in the passenger seat, and then he sat next to me on the drivers side. The moment his door closed, he locked the door, which I knew would not stop either Edward or Victoria, but I didn't want to say anything.

Pulling the money out onto his lap, Jacob quickly started to count it, and he sighed and shook his head. "They are too nice to me." He sighed and put the money in his pocket and looked at me. "They gave us five hundred dollars." Closing his eyes, he seemed to be making a plan quickly in his head. His eyes flashed open, and he looked at me. "Do you want to stay at your house, or at a hotel?"

I thought it all over. My house would seem so vacant without Charlie there, his snores echoing in the night, and the constant sound of sports games. Although we did have five hundred dollars, I was only eighteen, and Jacob was seventeen. There was no way that we could live off of that fully, and my job gave me some money, but not enough. Then the thought of my collage fund came to mind. We could use that money, just until the whole Edward problem was dealt with, and then we could go down to Jacksonville and live with my mom.

We couldn't manage to live in a hotel. I would have to suck it up and learn to deal with it. "We can't spend the money on a hotel. We will have to go to my house." Taking in a deep breath, I slowly let it out. "But it will be hard for me…" Looking at his face, I smiled softly. "I can make it though. And we can use my collage fund if needed, because there is no way in hell that I will be going to collage now." I swallowed my tears and looked at him. "Can we go to the Cullen's first though? I know you don't like it there, but-"

Jacob cut me off. "It is ok, I understand." He seemed to be fighting back his own tears, but he seemed to keep himself calm, for the most part.

"Thank you."

Jacob pulled out of the driveway in a swift movement, and we were off to the house of the family of vampires; who's son had just murdered both of our fathers. What was wrong with the two of us?

**I know this was a short chapter, but for some reason I was struggling to write down anything, but oh well. I will start to slow on my updates, because I can't find a way to put what Edward was doing into this story, so I am creating a story to show Edward's side of all of this. I suggest that you read it, just because this story will make almost no sense, because you wont understand what is going on, such as what happened exactly in this chapter. I will most likely not update this story until that story is fully updated to this. Thank you.**


	10. Feel The Pain

As I stepped out of the car, I was greeted by Alice. "Bella, what is wrong?" She pulled me into a hug.

Jacob appeared at my side, and waited for Alice to release me. The moment she did, he pulled me to his side. "Alice, we need to see your family, now." His voice was still hoarse from crying, but it still was stern enough to get his point across.

"Of course." Alice turned away from Jacob, but she didn't seem mad at him. I noticed her eyes and sighed.

"Alice…" I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. "Go hunt."

She stopped and turned towards me, her eyes black as coal. "And miss whatever you are going to say? It looks important, and with the dog here…" She tilted her head towards Jacob.

Jacob tensed, and let out a low growl, and I flinched away from him. "Please, not right now." I looked between the two of them, and begged them to stop. They were the closest that I had to family within a thousand mile radius, at least. If they fought right now, I would loose it.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob pulled me to his side and sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry, but this is not the time or place. Please, just take us to you family, and then you can hunt whenever you want." He looked at her black eyes. "But please don't let us stop you."

"Okay then…" Alice looked completely confused, and looked between me and Jacob. She quickly turned and started to walk at almost a human sprint pace.

Jacob grabbed me firmly around the waist with his right hand and pulled me off the ground, following Alice quickly.

We arrived in the living room in seconds, and Jacob placed me softly on the couch, and stood next to the arm of the chair. He was very tense, and he wrinkled his nose, probably at the smell of vampires.

"Jacob." I knew that the Cullen's were basically my family, but I still felt as if Edward would come into the room and kill me if he got the opportunity. I needed Jacob, my safe harbor. He would always protect me, especially now, at his most vulnerable state.

Jacob looked torn. He looked so ready to attack from his standing position, but it was obvious that he saw how much I needed him. With one last glance outside, he sat down next to me.

I waited for the Cullen's to appear. Alice didn't seem to know what happened. It was probably because Jacob had already decided to go to the house, so that was the end of her visions of Edward.

All of them appeared in the room at once, and they all paired off. Alice and Jasper sat on the stairs, leaning against one another. Carlisle and Esme stood next to each other, a few feet in front of us. Emmet and Rosalie sat on the ground near us, but Rosalie didn't even glance at me.

"Bella, Jacob. What is going on?" Carlisle's voice was very calm, but his eyes were focused solely on us.

Jacob tightened his grip on my shoulder, but his eyes were locked on Carlisle.

"Edward murdered our fathers." There was no other way to say it. I had to tell them, but once I did the pain started to flare again, and I buried my head in Jacob's chest. I could feel the soft stroking as Jacob ran his hand over my head, attempting to sooth me.

Suddenly, I felt better. The pain still strained my heart, but I sat up and sighed, looking around.

"Thanks Jasper." I realized that he was the one that was easing my pain.

Jasper nodded, and leaned away from Alice just as she flew to my side.

"Bella!" Alice pulled me into a hug and pulled me off the couch. "I'm so sorry!"

Then, I felt another pair of arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella." The voice was one of the sweetest in the world; Rosalie. My eyes flew open as I looked at her.

"Rose?" My voice was hoarse, and I was still crying, no matter how much pain Jasper took. I couldn't believe that she was being nice to me.

"Bella. I'm sorry I was so mean before." She let go, and so did Alice.

"Jacob, I know this will be hard for you, but we will need to talk about what happened." Carlisle glance at me, and then quickly back to Jacob. "I think you might be better at recalling what we need to know."

Jacob nodded and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek. He then followed Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper upstairs.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands. Thankfully, Jasper was still close enough that he was still taking away part of my pain.

I heard quick muttering, and then the loud sound of the large chair moving across the room. Lifting my head, I looked at Emmet. He was being restrained by both Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was talking softly to him, trying to calm him down. His eyes were blacker than Alice's, and full of rage.

Getting to my feet, I started to approach softly. "E-Emmet?" This was the person that was going to be my kind and loving big brother, and now I was terrified of him.

"Bella, get back. He is too angry." Rosalie was still talking kindly, but she seemed worried for her mate.

Suddenly, I lost all common sense. I walked closer to Emmet, and stopped close enough that if he flinched, he could probably kill me. "Emmet, calm down. Please. You can get your revenge later, but right now you need to calm down. Please, I want my big brother back." My voice was soft, as if I was four, and I felt as if I was. "My world is already crashing around me. I need my big brother." I put my head down. He was still thrashing, but maybe I got across to him.

Then, his unnecessary breaths started to slow, and I saw Alice and Rosalie take a step back. Then I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me, but they were ice cold; Emmet's. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized it was out of love, other than anger.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I just can't comprehend why he would do such a thing." He sighed and let go, taking a step back. "We will fix this Bella."

Then, Jasper was next to Emmet. "Could you have scared Jacob anymore?" His voice was sharp, but it was clear that he was taking on everyone's pain and suffering, and that he was on end.

Looking around, I realized that he had thrown the chair through the window in his moment of rage. There was glass everywhere, and I took a step back. My luck, glass, and a room filled with bloodthirsty vampires, this was going to be a long day. "Jacob, I'm fine." My voice was low, but I was sure that someone upstairs heard me.

I was pulled into a tight hug, and I realized it was Jacob. "I know, I just worry." His voice was still strained by all that we had gone through today.

"What did you decide?" I was focused completely on Jacob, but I could hear the low mumbling that was being passed between the four vampires, and I realized that Carlisle and Esme were still upstairs.

"There was nothing to decide. I told them what happened, and the wolf pack will join up with the Cullen's to get him."

"Jacob, Bella, you two shouldn't be talking about this." Jasper broke through our conversation. "You both are very distressed as is. You can discuss this on a later date, but you both need to take time to mourn. Don't worry about this." I could feel the coming waves that Jasper was sending me, and I could tell that he was taking on as much of the pain as he could.

I nodded. These were basically my family, and now they were going to kill a member of their family for me. It was so hard to not curl up and cry.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Alice's voice was low and pained, which seemed impossible for her always cheery tone.

"My house." I tightened my grip around Jacob's waist as I said this. It would be challenging to go home, and I knew I would sob throughout the night.

"We have a guest house out a little in the woods. We rarely go out there." Rosalie cut in, looking at Jacob. "I doubt it would smell of vampires."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I have gotten used to the smell." Jacob laughed a humorless laugh for half a second, then was silent again.

"I will take you out there. You can stay as long as you want." Emmet said quickly, then looked at Rosalie and Alice. "Could you pack up some food for them."

With half a nod, both Alice and Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared moments later with four large bags of food. "We didn't know how long you would be there, and we know that Jacob eats a lot…" Alice explained quickly and handed the bags to Emmet.

"I'll come along, to keep the mood…light." Jasper said softly.

Taking a breath, I shook my head. "No. Jasper, I know how much pain we are putting on you. Stay here. And Alice, eat." My voice was sterner than I meant it to be, but I got my point across just fine.

"Well no matter how much you want me to leave, you are stuck with me." Emmet declared, and then nodded towards the door. "Come on, you both look like you need some sleep."

Jacob scooped me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest. I closed my eyes and felt the soft footsteps as Jacob ran gracefully after Emmet.

After only about a minute of running, Jacob stopped moving and shifted me so that he could open the door. I didn't move my face from his chest, which I just realized had a shirt on it. After all that had happened today, he had not transformed. I was so proud of him.

I felt his warm hands move from under me as he placed me gently on the bed. I heard him mutter to Emmet, and then the sound of bags being passed hands. Then the door closed, and the bags were placed on the floor.

Jacob came over and sat on the ground next to m head.

"Jacob." I couldn't keep my tears bottled up any longer. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely, the pain growing more and more every second, and I started to regret my decision to send Jasper away. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest.

Jacob turned around and pulled me onto his lap and started to rock me softly, hushing me. He ran his hands through my hair, and my hair and kept muttering something to me, but I couldn't understand the words. All I could understand was that the man I once loved murdered my father, and that the man that I now love was suffering the same pain and torture that I was enduring.

Curled up in Jacob's arms, I fell asleep, still crying. But my sleep was far from peacefully. It was filled with the worst nightmares of my life.


End file.
